


Boil and Waxer: Baby adventures

by VitoSanders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil & Waxer are deaged, Boil & Waxer being adorable, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, You all are amazing, this is just fluff, we die like clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: Boil and Waxer get deaged during a mission. Now they are back on the ship and the 6-year-old troublemakers are hungry. So their grand adventure to find food has begun. Will they find their way to the mess hall? Or will they get lost on the big ship?
Relationships: Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, Boil & Waxer & Wooley (Star Wars), Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Boil and Waxer: Baby adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I give you all some soft fluff! Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Special thanks to the amazing Emma, for making me think of this! Love you <3
> 
> Also check the tags <3

“Boil,” Waxer says, his voice soft as he wakes up Boil. His 6-year-old body can’t say Boil’s name properly. 

“Waxy?” Boil asks sleepy, rubbing his eyes with his little hands. “Why are you waking me up.” Boil’s lip sticks out in a little annoyed pout at being woken up. 

“I’m hungry and don’t want to go alone for food.” Waxer softly says with tears in his eyes. Boil can hear his tummy rumble too. 

“I’m hungry too, but the bed is warm and I’m tired,” Boil says, pouting a little, pulling his blanket up feeling cold. Waxer pouts too but walks back to his bed pulling a big hoodie off his bed. 

“You can have Cody’s hoodie and then we go get some food you won’t get cold,” Waxer says smiling, proud of his snarky thinking. Boil looks at the orange and white hoodie and gives in. He pulls the hoodie clumsy over his head and grabs the socks at the end of his bed and pulls them on too. 

“Okay, we can go,” Boil says while hoping of the bed grabbing Waxer’s hand. Waxer smiles brightly skipping next to Waxer while they walk down the hallway. “Wait.” Boil stops them both. “Do you know where we find food?” Waxer looks down at his feet.

“No, I had hoped you knew.” Boil sighs and looks around the hallway they stopped just ahead of a junction. Boil walks over and looks around the corners. Ahead there is no one, neither on the right, but on the left he sees some of their brothers walking together. They must be hungry too, right? 

“Let’s go this way,” Boil says pointing to the left hallway. “I saw some of the others that way,” Boil says, pulling Waxer with him. They walk for a while both getting more and more scared when they don’t recognize where they are. 

“Boil, are we lost?” Waxer asks tears falling from his soft brown eyes. Boil looks around unsure, feeling tears prickle in his own eyes. 

“I’m not sure, Wax.” Waxer whimpers and hugs Boil. Boil can feel him shake against him and Boil has to try hard to not cry too. “Waxy, please stop crying it’s okay.” 

“Hey, are you both alright?” Boil blinks trying to get the tears out of his eyes. 

“No, we are lost,” Boil says holding Waxer closer to him. Wooley crouches down next to Boil and Waxer and smiles softly at them. 

“It’s alright, where were you two going?” Wooley asks, softly wiping the tears from Waxer’s face. 

“We were going to get a snack because we are hungry, but we got lost,” Waxer says, hiccuping a little through his tears. 

“Oo it's alright little ones, come in the mess hall is close by.” Wooley takes Boil’s free hand in his and walks with them both back the way they had come. He talks with them and tells them some funny stories to cheer them up a little bit. Cody should still be in the mess hall, so Wooley should be able to leave them with him for a little bit as he goes finishing his duties. Or maybe Cody will free him of his duties, which honestly would prefer that. That way he can spend some time with the two little troublemakers. “Okay here we are, let’s get you both a little snack alright?” Boil looks at him and nods holding Waxer closer to him. Wooley has to bite his lip to not aww at the two being so cute. He isn’t sure if they will remember any of this later, but they are so cute as little kids. 

Wooley walks into the mess hall looking around to find the commander. He spots him and steers the two boys towards him. “Hey Cody, can Boil and Waxer sit with you for a bit while I get them a snack.” Cody nods his head looking at the two boys next to him. “Okay, Boil Waxer be good I will be right back with a snack.” Waxer nods and climbs up the bench next to Cody, snuggling himself under Cody’s arm. 

“Hello there Waxer.” Waxer looks up at Cody and smiles at him brightly. 

“Hi, Cody.” Cody chuckles and pulls him a little bit closer to him, when he looks over at Boil he sees him looking unsure at them. 

“Hey Boil, do you want to sit next to me too, or would you rather sit next to Waxer?” Boil looks at him with big eyes, looking conflicted. “How about you come sit on my lap, this way you can sit next to Waxer and close by me. Does that sound okay to you Boil’ika?” Boil nods his head enthusiastically climbing on Cody’s lap before he even finished his sentences. Cody just chuckles and wraps his free arm around Boil’s middle. 

“Alright I got some fruits for the little boys, but I really should get back to my duties though,” Wooley says handing both the boys a bowl with some cut-up fruits. 

“Don’t worry I got them from here.” Wooley nods giving both the boys a quick hug, before leaving. Waxer and Boil wave at Wooley until they can’t see him anymore. They snuggle back against Cody and both offer him a piece from their bowls. Cody just smiles at them and shakes his head. He had just eaten and isn't all that hungry anymore. They talk for a while, Boil and Waxer tell Cody about their great adventure around the ship. He is pretty sure they make some things up as they go, as they don’t have any birds on the ship let alone a firebird. But Cody just let them have their fun making up the story and plays right along with them. He starts to notice Boil nodding off a little during the last few minutes and he can see that Waxer is also getting tired again, as the little kitten yawns are anything to go by.

“Okay, you two I think it’s bedtime again for you.” Boil and Waxer protest against his words, but they both yawn right after saying that they aren’t tired. Further proving Cody’s point. “Come on you two.” He stands up with Boil in his arms, as he seems the most tired out of the two. “Waxer do you want me to carry you too or do you want to walk back to your room?” Waxer gets up from his bench checking his little head and clings to Cody’s hand.

“No carrying, I can walk.” Cody chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Alright then let’s go.” Cody walks down the hallway with Waxer right next to him leaning into his side and Boil all snuggled up to his chest. When he gets to their rooms, he lets Waxer walk in first and sets Boil down next to him. “Okay, First Boil can you take off the hoodie for me, Waxer up in bed you.” Them still being in their pj’s certainly made things easier for him. Cody makes sure that Boil takes off his hoodie before turning to Waxer’s bunk. Seeing him already under his blanket. 

Waxer smiles tiredly at Cody when Cody tucks him in. “Wove you, Cody.” Cody smiles softly tucking Waxer in more tightly.

“Love you too Waxy.” He kisses Waxer’s forehead softly. He gives him a little ruffle through his hair, before turning to Boil who is still sitting on the floor by the door. He did pull the hoodie off though, it’s now laying next to him. When Boil sees him looking at him he makes a grabby hand at him with one hand the other rubbing at his eye. 

“Hey Boil’ika, why don’t you get in bed too little one.” Boil just pouts harder now having both his hands out to Cody. “Too tired to walk yourself little one.” Boil nods his head whining a little. “Okay, okay I got ya no need for tears.” Cody picks Boil up and holding him close to himself, softly rubbing his little back. “Let’s get you in bed,” Cody says softly walking to Boil’s bed, but Boil whimpers when he tries to put him in his bed. “Hey Boil’ika it’s okay, what’s wrong?” Boil whines and buries his face in Cody’s neck. 

“Don’t wanna sleep alone,” Boil says looking at Cody with tears in his eyes and it pulls at Cody’s heartstrings to see them. 

“How about you join Waxer would that help?” Boil pout doesn’t go away but he nods. Cody has a feeling what Boil wants, but he can’t stay he still has to do a lot of paperwork. “Come on vod’ika let’s get you in bed then.” He walks back over to Waxer’s bed and places Boil in it too. Waxer immediately cuddles up with Boil, hugging him close. Cody kisses Boil’s head softly and gently caresses his cheek. “Of to sleep little one.” Boil nods and snuggles under the blanket a bit more with Waxer. 

“Nighty night, ori’vod,” Boil says yawning softly. Cody smiles at him and kisses both their heads one last time softly. “Night Boil, love you little one.” 

“Wove you too,” Boil says almost too softly for Cody to hear, already close to sleep. Cody smiles softly at them making sure they sleep before leaving the room to get back to work.


End file.
